I Kissed a Girl
by Michi the Mischievous
Summary: A slew of different pairings of multiple Fandoms wrapped up in a single songfic. All pairings are Femslash, it's completely AU, & a pwp. You have been warned.


Disclaimer- Ownership of all characters belong to their respective corporations, they are not mine. The song "I Kissed a Girl" belongs to Katy Perry and her record company, I'm only barrowing it.

AN: If this doesn't make sense to you, don't worry it's not really supposed to. It's simply an idea that popped into my head one day while one of my women and I were swapping plot bunnies (evil little fuckers) and it would not let me go until I brought it to fruitation. I truly hope y'all enjoy this for the simple entertainment it's meant to be. bows deeply before her Beautiful Thank you so very much for your inspiration and for shattering my writer's block.

**Bold** Lyrics

**This was never the way I planned,  
not my intention.**  
As Catherine showered she found herself quite abruptly trapped between the locker room's shower wall and Sara's body; the brunette's lips locking onto hers. Feeling the taller woman's thigh suddenly parting hers and pressing into her heated core, her last thought was while this wasn't the original place she was going to make Sara hers, it would do in a pinch.

**I got so brave,  
drink in hand.**  
Sitting in a chair close to the bed Yuna ran her fingers up and down her wet lips, watching her lovers playing around with each other. She groaned and began to quickly circle her clit as Paine brought the dark haired Black Mage screaming over the edge and kept her going never letting up on her. Lulu keened even louder when Yuna couldn't take it any more and began to suckle on one of her breasts while taking the other in her hand massaging it strongly.

**Lost my discretion  
Its not what, I'm used to.**  
Never had Narcissa been taken in such a way. Bent over with her hands barely holding her up on the fourth step of the stairway moaning wantonly and begging for more like a come slut. As Faith sucked hard on her clit while filling her dripping core with four fingers and her asshole with that deliciously vibrating toy.

**Just wanna try you on.**  
Rinoa threw her head back to give her blonde lover better access to her neck. Quistis licked and nibbled her way down to the brunette's pulse point where she began to suck, she slowly started to grind her lightly furred mons onto the bare one below her. Drawing a low moan from Rinoa who wrapped her legs around the waist above her, already feeling her juices flow from deep within her heated core.

**I'm curi-ous for you,  
caught my attention.**  
Their eyes met in a heated clash across the room. And when the icy blue eyes of Fleur Delacour slowly traveled from the top of the brown eyed, brunette's head to her toes. Hermione felt as if each and every piece of clothing she wore was stripped off, leaving her skin bare to that freezing hot gaze that seemed to caress every square inch of her without ever truly touching her. Making her yearn for the blonde in such a way she never thought possible.

**I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it.  
(I liked it)  
**  
**No, I don't even know your name,  
it doesn't matter.  
**In a dark alley behind some nameless dance club in London, Faith slammed the tall, gaunt, yet beautiful brunette up against the wall. Faith began licking and biting hard up and down the older woman's elegant neck while her right hand work it's way into the woman's robes and started to twist, pinch and pull on the nipples her fingers found; bringing forth a deep guttural groan from her partner.

**Your my experimental game,  
just human nature.  
**All Hermione could do was stare in utter fascination at the lithe and long form of Narcissa as she dropped her robes letting them slide down her body. The young girl found herself pulled to the older woman helplessly. Hermione placed her hands on the slim, silky waist as the blonde tilted Hermione's face up and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

**It's not what good girls do.  
**In the cockpit of the Strahl, Fran was bent over at the waist with the co-pilot's seat back gripped in her hands for dear life. While Penelo pounded deeper and harder into her with their largest strap on, with a subtle twist of her dancer's hips she hit that spot inside Fran just right sending the Viera howling at the top of her lungs over the edge.

**Not how they should behave.  
**Tara ground her dripping slit down harder on Faith's talented tongue as she watched the woman below her laying on the Summer's dinning room table arch up as Willow pistoned her small fist, wiggling her fingers in time with her thrusts, in their brunette lover's moist heat and used her other hand to roughly pinch her own clit.

**My head gets, so confused.  
**Kate blinked her eyes open as a ray of sunlight slanted across her face. She looked around not recognizing where she was at, but as slender arms wrapped tighter around her naked waist and a raspy voice said 'Good Morning' she knew exactly who she was with. Abby gazed at her with a mischievous smile on her face as one of her hands slid down from the waist it had been holding down to the apex of Kate's legs.

**Hard to obey.  
**Faith thrust deep and hard with the harnessless strap on, using a bit of her slayer strength, into the blonde, blue eyed goddess below her, while her other Mistress, Bellatrix, kept the lashes of her metal tipped flail raining down on the brunette's back. Causing her to growl like a wild animal in heat. "Don't forget, pet." Narcissa panted out. "No cuming until….. we say so."

**I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it.  
(I liked it)**

**Us girls we are so magical.**

Hermione's guttural moans and full body shudders signaled her orgasm causing a chain reaction in her lovers. Fleur grabbed the younger witch's head and pressed her face harder to her drenched bare lips screaming as she reached her own peak. Faith kept lapping at Hermione's juices that were pouring forth while keening in the back of her throat as her inner muscles clenched down on the blonde witch's fingers.

**Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.**

Abby drew the dusky skinned woman to her and languidly and thoroughly kissed her. Both of their skin glowing in the low light. Ziva wrapped her arms tightly around the slender woman who was stealing her breath away without much effort. As the kiss broke they looked at each other, smiled and basked in their afterglow.

**Hard to resist,  
so touchable.**

Faith kissed, nipped, licked at each centimeter of skin that came bare as she unbuttoned Fleur's robes and Bella slowly pulled the robes off from the back kissing and licking in the same manner as her youngest lover in the front. Fleur couldn't control her moans as her two lovers touched, kissed and caressed every inch of her with their tongues, lips and nimble fingers. They continued until they were on their knees surrounding their blonde goddess.

**To good to deny it.**

The voluptuous blonde went to town on the dripping wet lips above her head, she couldn't get enough, B'Elanna's taste was addictive. Not to mention the sensations that were shooting through her own body as the half-breed talented and knowing tongue ate her own drenched lips. Seven of Nine hadn't known such pleasure existed until this night.

**Ain't no big deal,  
it's innocent.  
**Bellatrix tightened her arms around her exhausted new young lover as she drifted off to sleep using Bella's shoulder as a pillow. She gazed at the sleeping form of Hermione with adoration written clearly on her face, she placed a light kiss on the girl's forehead. Before slowly following her lover into peaceful sleep, never once letting go of her.

**I kissed a girl and i liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it.  
(I liked it)**


End file.
